Dumbo (Character)
'Dumbo Jumbo '''is the titular character and main protagonist of ''Dumbo and its 2019 reboot. Appearances Films *Dumbo *Dumbo II *Dumbo Books All Of Appearance. History Dumbo was born to Mrs. Jumbo, a circus elephant, at some point in time preceding March 13, 1941. He was delivered to his mother by Mr. Stork. His birth name was "Jumbo, Jr." He earned his mean-spirited nickname, "Dumbo", after it was revealed that he possessed abnormally large ears. When he was still only a baby, unable to speak, his mother was taken away from him after she spanked a boy who was mocking Dumbo for his large ears. After this, he was taken under the wing of Timothy Q. Mouse, who determined to make a star out of the puerile pachyderm. Dumbo was granted his shot at circus stardom when he was given a lead role in a "pachyderm pyramid" act. On the big night when the act was to be performed for a live audience, Dumbo unintentionally botched the entire show when he tripped up on his ears and set off a chain of events that led to the entire circus tent crumbling. Now seen as even more of a disgraceful freak than ever, Dumbo was relegated to working under the circus's clowns, who were in no way kind to the baby elephant. One of their acts involved sticking him at the top of a burning building for many minutes while they clowned around and entertained the crowd. At the end of the act, they would smack him with a board to push him off the building, sending him straight into a giant tub. One night after a performance, the clowns accidentally knocked some alcohol into the tub Dumbo drank out of. He and Timothy both became intoxicated after drinking it and began hallucinating, seeing visions of "pink elephants". In his drunkenness and fear, Dumbo flew up high into a tree. The next morning, neither he nor Timothy could remember how they ended up on the tree. After the suggestion was made by Jim Crow, it was determined that Dumbo really had used his oversized ears to do the unthinkable and fly. That day, Jim and his crow friends helped Dumbo practice flying, giving him a "magic feather" in an attempt to boost his confidence. Tim and Dumbo made a plan. At the next performance, just when the clowns knocked Dumbo out of the burning building, the elephant would begin to fly, wowing the audience and, perhaps, winning back some respect for the disgraced the elephant. When the time came for Dumbo to fly in front of an audience, he began to panic, especially after losing his precious magic feather. Just before he would have fallen into the tub, he pulled himself up and flew in front of what may have been hundreds of people. Dumbo the Flying Elephant became an instant sensation. Newspapers reported on it. A deal was made with Hollywood. Dumbo was given his own private car, and his mother was freed from quarantine. The circus even changing its name to "Dumbo Flying Circus" as little Dumbo, once the laughing stock of the circus animals, was now the star. Quotes Click Here Gallery Click Here Trivia Click Here Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Timeline Characters Category:Jumbo Family Category:Animals Characters